


(trying to) get lucky

by DuendeJunior



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, trying to do some research on how make-outs happen outside of locker rooms was a great idea. It's a pity that reality tends to be way more embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(trying to) get lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fanfic started after a Twitter conversation that somehow turned into RinRei and was fed by the Nitori and Rin FrFr! short, where we learn that Nitori has a stash of gravure magazines and Rin almost has a heart attack over them. And there is also the fact that both Rin and Rei are nerds who do research about swimming techniques, so why shouldn't they do some research on other things. It was supposed to be longer, but the second half refuses to cooperate for now. And it's also a gift for Hiro (reverokameorih @ tumblr), for being a cutie pie and to make more bearable the wait for that other RinRei I promised a few weeks ago *hearts*  
> Also thank you Manuela (ludenberging @ twitter) for the encouragement and the new ideas *more hearts*

It was not that they ran out of excuses to get away from everyone during weekend practices just to kiss and make-out on the locker room, but it was getting a bit tiresome. Rei was pretty surprised at how much he wanted to be alone with Rin for more than five minutes - but then again, many things that happened that year were big surprises for him. Also, making out anywhere that wasn’t against a metal locker whose key started digging into their backs if they were not careful would be a welcome change.

So they decided it was time to meet outside of swimming situations.

And the place where such an important event would happen had been chosen the moment Rei “let slip” that his parents were going to an onsen out of town for the weekend and his brother would be at a friend’s house. Back then, the plan had seemed flawless.

... And now there they were, lying on Rei’s bed, trying to figure out where the fuck to start.

“You don’t happen to have any magazines about it under your bed or on your shelves, do you?”, Rin asked, his face a touch redder than his hair and his voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course not”, Rei replied, averting his face. A moment later, he snapped his fingers. “The internet.”

Rin nodded, moved from his spot and took his cellphone from his backpack. He turned it on and opened the internet browser. ... First of all, what exactly were they looking for?

“... How about we start with ‘gay sex’ and go on from there”, Rin himself suggested after a minute of silence. Rei looked at him and opened his mouth three times to say something, but all that came out was a strangled “how…”.

“Australia”, Rin answered the implied question without looking at Rei and started to type, hitting the “search” button with his thumb as he finished.

According to the search engine, there were approximately seven hundred million results for those particular keywords. Their eyes were wide.

“That’s, um… A lot of data”, Rei commented. Rin seemed already too distressed to have any idea where to go from there, so Rei took the phone from his hands and flicked the screen, analyzing the results.

“This one seems to have videos on it”, he said, nudging Rin with his elbow and positioning better his arm so both of them could look at the screen together.

“Wait”, Rin said.

“What is it?”

“There is too much zoom on this page, it will be hard to see the rest this way.” Rin didn’t wait for Rei to comment on it and grabbed the phone, changing the image settings himself. Rei chose not to say anything about how it was Rin’s phone and the extra zoom was probably his fault anyway.

“OK, that’s better, go on”, Rin handed the phone back to Rei and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Why do I have to hold it again?”

“You’re on a better position”, was the only reply.

“You’ll have a crick on your neck later, Rin”, Rei grumbled, but did not make any move to push him away. He clicked the link, then.

The video seemed to take a while to load, but the rest of the page opened up in no time. Rei flicked the screen again to see the rest of the site, since the video took a good portion of the page.

The first thing to appear on their line of vision was an animated gif of a man bracing himself on the back of a couch while another guy pounded on him from behind.

“... Won’t this leave massive bruises?”, Rei asked with a frown, while Rin’s face assumed its previous shade of red. And as they tried to decipher this, the video started.

They were not sure which part of the video it was, but all they heard were slapping sounds and a loud “oh yes, come on”.

Rei froze on the spot and stopping producing any coherent sound. The phone almost fell from his hands, but Rin managed to catch it in time. He considered tossing it on the door, but he had just prevented Rei from doing something similar - besides, that phone hadn’t been cheap and his mom couldn’t give him another one until next year - so he just lay on top of the phone to muffle the sounds and did his best to rip the battery off without actually looking at it.

After some minutes - or an eternity, if you asked them - there was silence on the room. Rin tossed the phone and its battery somewhere by his side, and its dark screen stared innocently at their bewildered faces.

Rin hid his face with his hands. Meanwhile, Rei shook like a leaf on a tree. They were breathing hard, and not in a pleasant way.

“Hey”, Rin said through his hands.

“Y-Yes”, Rei stuttered.

“Let’s never do that again.”

“B-But… We haven’t… The theory, we haven’t found…”

“We’ll stick to written guides from now on, and only use computers. I think you can use anonymous tabs on most of them and not leave your internet history behind.”

There was a moment of silence, and Rin could almost hear Rei adjusting his glasses.

“Written guides it is, then.”

“Yes.”

He then heard Rei cough.

“Just not tonight.”

“But Rin--”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> (I promise there are actual make-outs on its sister fic; that's half the reason why it was refusing to collaborate.)


End file.
